


Back on the Island

by the_squishington



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_squishington/pseuds/the_squishington
Summary: Rey has come to finish Kylo for the last time, or has she?~1500 wordsOne shotSmut





	Back on the Island

With a slight jolt the ship came to land in the green fields. He could feel the spray of the ocean on his face as he exited the Silencer, and looked out at the ocean. The island was seemingly alone in the middle of endless water. There were huts along the side of the cliff, and he could see the frog-like nuns that lived here on Ach-To. He knew where he had to go, starting the climb up the stairs. No-one stopped him as he climbed, his cloak billowing behind him. The wind whipped his hair around his face, dark eyes scanning the horizon. The sun was setting now. How fitting, that darkness would fall as he ascended higher and higher. There it was, the smoldering wreckage of the tree, long burned and long damp. The stench of rot floated on the wind to him, and he turned. He had to keep pushing on, he could feel it in the Force. She had to be there, he could hear her siren’s song as a pulse of energy. At the top of the cliff, he saw her silhouette, the last of the sunlight disappearing as he drew his lightsaber.

“Just us again, Scavenger,” he called to her, tossing his cloak aside. With a snap-hiss, his blade ignited, the crackle of the bleed crystal distorting the hum of the weapon. She turned slowly, her own weapon held loosely in her hand. It was Skywalker’s, but he didn't’ reach to pull it from her. Had she repaired it on her own? It didn’t matter, it came to life in her hand, and she raised the blue blade. 

“This is where it ends, Kylo Ren,” she hissed. With a flourish, she lept at him, swinging the blade down towards him. He parried, batting the blade away with an upwards swing. Another hiss of his blade, she dodged as he thrust forward. Rey ducked and swung for his legs, and he lept in the air over her, pushing in the Force to propel him in an arc over her. He landed and their blades met again hissing and crackling. Parry, swing, dodge, swing, parry, they exchanged blows. He was gaining ground on her now, pushing her back towards the stone structures that loomed up in the darkness. There was no light except the blades. Red lighting up her face, her dark eyes, her burning gaze. He pushed her against the stone, slashing at the rock. It broke away as he slashed, and she ducked away. Their blades met again, his downward slash with her upward block. He pushed down, watching as her eyes widened. 

“I’m going to end you,” he hissed, “You should have joined me.” Her eyes narrowed, and he felt a jolt in his stomach as a shadow passed behind her eyes. No longer was it the hatred and the burning, but something much more sinister. With a large circular sweep, he felt the lightsaber twist out of her grasp, but somehow he had let his go too. Both hilts spun into the darkness. He reached for his in the dark, calling the blade back, but something hit him across the face. Rey had abandoned her blade and was swinging with her fists, pouring her Force energy into them. He ducked and dodged, chin and head swimming from her first impact. 

“You underestimate me,” she growled. He reached up a hand to block her fist with the Force, stopping her in mid-swing. They hung for a moment, face to face, hands locked in a battle of wills. He breathed, and pushed, but suddenly his mouth was on hers. She grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled him in. Fiercely and eagerly, he kissed her, his hands dropping to her waist. With a push she was against the stone, and he was pulling her robes open. Her hands were in his hair, pulling, and he gasped. Her breasts were free now, and he had one in his hand, reaching with the other to unfasten his belt. She pulled down her trousers, and lept back into his arms, wrapping her legs around her. He could smell her, pulling out his hard cock. It pressed against her, and he thrust. She gasped, breaking their kiss as he began to fuck her.

“Kriff,” he breathed, as he was swallowed by her, the warmth clenching around him. Her back arched as he began, in and out, he couldn’t contain himself. He would have gone slowly, but there was no time, there was only this moment as he continued to use her body. She gasped, and bucked into him, braced against the rock. He thrust harder, faster, feeling her body bounce between him and the hard stone. _ It must be hurting her, _ he thought,  _ I don’t care _ . She moaned, reaching between her legs to stroke her clit. She squirmed, and thrust, lifting her a little higher. Her breasts were at his face now, and he caught a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it ferociously.

“No!” she called out, arching again as if she could get away. But she couldn’t, she was pinned against the rock, a slave to her own pleasure. He released her nipple and looked at her. She tried to stay turned away from him, one hand stimulating herself, the other across her face to try and hide. He smiled darkly, she couldn’t hide anything from him now. One hand pulled her hand away from her face, gripping the wrist tightly, and the other to her chin.

“Look at me,” he growled, continuing his pace. He could hear her ragged breathing, but her eyes were closed. “Look at me,” he commanded, pulling her chin so her face was to his again. They were both sliding down the rock, his knees on the hard ground. Her eyes opened, and they locked gazes. “Say my name,” he hissed, looking into her dark eyes. There was fear again, and she closed them, a gasp and a moan escaping her lips. He gripped her chin again, and pulled her back to him, “Say. My. Name.” 

“Ben.”

The storm of emotion burst in his chest, he released her face, as his own grew hot. His hands were on her hips, only caring about thrusting. Hot tears streaked down his face as he fucked her, forcing her to gasp and moan and squirm. 

“Rey,” he gasped, “Rey, Rey, Rey.” He couldn’t stop saying her name. He needed her, he wanted her. She tensed, her body coiled up like a spring, and then she burst. Her muscles twitched, and she was cumming in his arms. He gripped tighter, thrusting, almost there -

_ WHAM! _

He reeled, falling back. She had struck him again. Laying on his back he looked up at her as she stood, pulling her robes back over her shoulders. With a flash she had reached out, his lightsaber jumping into her hand. A bright flash of red - his own blade swinging down - 

_ GASP! _

Kylo Ren sat bolt upright, his hair plastered to his forehead, a cold sweat down his spine. It was half-lit, and he remembered where he had been before he had dreamt of that island. A small cell in the hold of a Resistance ship. He could feel the uncomfortable erection pushing into his trousers, but this was no time or place to relieve himself. The tears were on his face, and he wiped them away angrily. He swung his legs over the side of the thin cot, hanging his head.

“You were saying her name,” a voice said. It was that deserter, that stormtrooper. He was leaning outside the force field that blocked him from leaving this place. Kylo Ren didn’t reply. “Did you see her?” he asked, walking from one side to the other, “Through the Force?” The silence stretched between them as Kylo looked at the floor. Finn, that’s what he was calling himself now. He closed his eyes to look back at that vision of Rey. That had not been her eyes, some shadow was behind them.

“It wasn’t her,” he finally replied. Finn sighed and turned away, obviously disappointed. 

“Where is she?” Finn muttered to himself, starting to walk away from the prisoner.

“I know where she is.” 

The former stormtrooper turned and darted back to the force field. 

Light years away, a hooded figure sat in a throne looking out at the stars, a figure on her knees. This throne was much better than the last, looking out into his galaxy. She was turned away from him, and he could feel her in the Force. Radiant, but pulsing with dark energy. She was sweating, breathing evenly. With a jerk, she came out of her meditation. She parted her lips, and swallowed without a sound. She had to control her emotions, push down what she felt for him. 

“Did you find him?” the gravelly voice of Emperor Palpatine asked. Rey opened her eyes and looked to the stars. He was out there. She got to her feet and turned back to her Master.

“I destroyed him.”


End file.
